Sisters
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: A short story about Anna and Elsa when they were little, and how they become close again. (It's different from the film). One-shot.


The sun was shining brightly through the magnificent windows.

The sleeping girl disappeared under the covers to close out the light.

She curled up into a little ball under the covers and hugged her legs tightly.

She did not want to leave her warm and cosy bed.

Today was just another day. Another day to be told 'no' or to be ignored.

The girl let her thoughts take over and she excluded all other senses.

Oh, how she wished to spend time with her sister. She craved to play with someone other than her dolls. She needed the company of another human.

Her sister meant the world to her, even though they never actually spoke. They never saw each other. She knew, however, that they had a special bond. That they were meant to be together as two sisters.

Then why did her sister not want to spend time with her anymore?

What had Anna done to deserve this form of cold punishment?

"Elsa, if you would just let me in. I don't want to spend my time knocking on your door, begging for acceptance and forgiveness. For I don't know what I've done wrong."

The little girl pinched the sheets mindlessly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let the small tears run freely down her puffy, young cheeks.

"Elsa." She mumbled, sobbing.

* * *

The hallways seemed so desolate and monotonous.

The little red-haired girl noticed every little detail in the hallways. She memorised all the details in the paintings and in which hallway they hung.

She stopped in front of a painting which had an astoundingly beauteous girl in it.

Anna cocked her head to the side and studied the painting thoroughly.

She had studied this particular painting several times before, but the astonishing colours and the figure in the painting were equally fascinating each time.

Anna stood on her little toes to reach up and touch the painting. Her fingers touched the rough surface of the painting. A sensationalistic feeling rushed through her as she ran her fingers across the canvas.

"What are you doing, Anna?"

The red-haired girl jumped in surprise and as she turned to see who caught her with her hand in the cookie jar, she fell to the floor, but her hands broke the fall.

She curiously looked up at the person.

"Elsa?" an expression of bewilderment painted on her face.

Elsa approached her younger sister. Her every step was graceful as snow falling calmly towards the ground.

She wore her icy white hair in a long plait. A blue, glittering dress covered her pale skin.

Anna sat helplessly on the floor. A wilderness of emotions was trapped inside of her and she did not know what to do. She was flabbergasted to see her sister. It had been such a long time since she last saw her.

Anna had been so preoccupied with the thought of her sister ignoring her that she had begun to count the days that had gone by. She was hoping for her sister to come back to her one day. Perhaps this day was the day?

"Let me help you up, silly." Elsa giggled as she extended a hand for Anna to grab.

Anna looked up at her sister's cheerful face. She could not believe her eyes. This must be a dream. Her gaze descended to her sister's palm. Her white and flawless palm. It was right in front of her. She just had to grab it.

Her warm and slightly tanned hand was placed in a cold yet warm and welcoming palm, and with a swift movement Anna was pulled to her feet.

"Elsa?"

The white-haired girl sent her a smile which could mean so many things. Was she insincere? Did she mean it? Was her sister back? Could they start over? A thousand questions filled Anna's head and she was close to bursting into tears.

Elsa pulled her younger sister in for a hug. "It's all right. I'm here."

Anna began sobbing and sniffling. She balled her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Her sister was there. Her sister was right there. _Right there._

"Don't leave me." She mumbled between sobs.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa caressed her younger sister's hair and leaned her head on hers.

"You ignored me for three months. You hurt me." Anna practically whispered.

"It was for the best." Elsa said in a calm tone, not giving any hints as to what had happened during the three months of her inexplicable withdrawal.

Anna gently pushed her sister away from her and wiped away her tears. Should she be angry with her sister? Or should she forgive and forget?

Her eyes met her sister's and she carefully opened her mouth to say:

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

**A/N Gosh, I just love the film "Frozen". It made me weep, it made me smile. I hope you enjoyed this short something-something I wrote.**


End file.
